Trinkets and trifles
by Jadzia Bear
Summary: A collection of drabbles and prompt fics from the Marvel Cinematic Universe with characters from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the movies. Specific ships can be found in the chapter titles. Chapter 5: Fitz/Trip/Simmons - Wait. Chapter 4: Bucky Barnes/Jemma Simmons - Frozen.
1. BuckyxNat, BuckyxSimmons, Cupid

**Cupid**

**Ships:** Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes/Jemma Simmons

**Prompt:** afieldofcosmos asked for Bucky/Jemma with Natasha as matchmaker

* * *

It's one of those nights where Natasha wants it slow and sweaty, and by the time she lets him come he's a quivering mess. She rolls off him and they lie in the darkness of the bedroom, sucking in air as the sweat cools slowly on their skin.

Natasha pulls the sheet up to her stomach. "So how's that cute little biochemist doing?"

Just the thought of Jemma makes Bucky's stomach flutter.

There's motive behind Nat's words, but no malice. She's not the jealous type, and keeping this arrangement of theirs strictly casual had been her idea in the first place.

"She asked me to the movies," Bucky answers between breaths. "I turned her down."

Damn Nat for starting conversations like this when he's all post-coital and defenceless. He's always too honest straight after sex and she knows it. Serves him right for sleeping with a spy, though, he supposes.

It's three days since he brushed off Jemma's attempt at a first date, and he still feels shitty about it.

Nat shifts so she's facing him, head propped on her hand. How a woman can look so composed with sex-mussed hair he'll never know. "Why did you turn her down?" she asks.

Bucky casually throws an arm over his eyes. "She's too innocent for someone like me." Though Nat being Nat, she hears what he means and not just what he says. _I'm too much of a mess for someone like her._

"Just because she's young and sweet doesn't mean she's innocent. You and I had both seen untold horrors by the time we were her age, and she's had her fair share, too, this past year on Coulson's team."

He concedes to her logic with a grunt.

She plucks the arm off his face and turns his head towards her with a thumb and forefinger on his chin. "She forgives you for things you did when you weren't you, things you won't forgive yourself for. That doesn't make her naive, that makes her good for you."

She releases his chin. "How much do you like her?"

Bucky presses the heels of both hands into his eyes. "So fucking much, Nat."

She regards him silently for a moment, then slips gracefully out of the bed. "I'm cutting you off," she says as she starts putting on her clothes. "No more sex. Go buy that girl a bunch of flowers, tell her you're an idiot, then take her to bed. And make sure you do that thing with your tongue."

The next night, after dinner, a movie, a first kiss that turns his knees to jelly and oral that leaves Jemma gasping his name, Bucky sends a quick text to Natasha.

_Tell Hawkeye to lend you a bow and some arrows, Cupid. You've got a talent for this matchmaking business._


	2. BuckyxSimmons, Love potion

**Love potion**

**Ship:** Bucky Barnes/Jemma Simmons

**Prompt:** for a visual prompt on .com

* * *

He takes a moment to admire the sight of her from behind in her strapless black evening gown before joining her at the bar.

"Stark throws one hell of a party," he says, resting his elbow on the bar.

"Bucky!" Jemma greets him, a smile warming her face. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

He kisses her cheek. "You look amazing, doll."

She blushes prettily at the compliment and takes a sip of her drink like she's trying to hide behind it.

"That drink's nearly as big as you," he says, nodding at the bright red cocktail with a whole strawberry perched on the lip of the glass. "What do you call that thing?"

"The bartender calls it Love Potion No. 9," she says with an amused quirk of her lips.

There's some kind of sugar all around the rim of the glass. A few stray granules grace the fullness of her bottom lip and Bucky couldn't look away if he tried, but then the pink tip of her tongue sweeps over them and they're gone.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he asks suddenly.

"In these heels? Gosh no, I'd topple over!" she says with a self-deprecating grin.

He takes her hand with a smirk. "I'll hang onto you," he promises.

"What about my drink?" she asks, but her smile is knowing and she's already letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

He stops a little way away from everyone else, draws her in close and begins to sway.

"I'll get you a fresh one when we're done."


	3. BuckyxSimmons, I've loved you since

**I've loved you since...**

**Ship:** Bucky Barnes/Jemma Simmons

**Prompt:** usedkarma on tumblr prompted "I've loved you since..."

* * *

James leans patiently against the counter in the lab as Jemma attaches sensors to his torso, just like she has every day for the last month. Her eyes keep darting up to his face and then away again. Her pupils are dilated and her breathing is shallow, but quiet, like she's trying to hide it.

Her fingers brush his bare chest and linger just a little longer than they should. When she looks up and finds him watching her, she reminds him of a doe in the crosshairs.

"Oh for the love of god, I can't do this any longer," she declares, holding up both hands and taking a step back. "James, before I continue your treatment there's something I need to tell you. I think..." Her breathing is still shallow, but she's not hiding it anymore. "I think I may be in love with you."

The words hang in the empty air of the lab and she rushes to fill the silence. "This is terribly unfair of me, I know. I shouldn't be burdening you with this sort of thing when you're only just getting your memories back." Her words are punctuated with little flaps and flutters of her hands. She's speaking so fast she should be tripping over her own tongue, but the words tumble out unhindered. "It's just that as I'm the provider of your medical care, you really should be informed, in case my emotions start to impair my judgement in any way. Not that they will," she rushes to add. She's pacing now, from one end of the bench to the other. "I assure you I can remain professional. It's just that sometimes—and I don't know if you realise this, but your eyes are just so..." She trails off, drifting to a stop in front of him. "And it just makes me want to..."

Her own eyes, big and round and utterly besotted, slide down to his lips for a moment. "But that's not why I brought this up—" And there go the hands again.

"Jemma."

He catches up both her hands and holds them as gently as if they were little birds he cradled in his palms. "I've loved you since the first day I set foot in this lab."

"Oh," she breathes, and lets him reel her in close. "Well, this is working out better than I expected."

"Just shut up and kiss me," he smiles, tipping her chin up towards him.

"If you insist," she answers, lips parting with a smile of relief. He presses his lips to hers, just like he's been dreaming of doing since the day he met her.


	4. BuckyxSimmons, Frozen

**Frozen**

**Ship:** Bucky Barnes/Jemma Simmons

**AN:** Bucky helps Jemma warm up after she gets caught in the rain. Written in response to a visual prompt on tumblr.

* * *

Jemma hustles herself and her sodden grocery bags through the door of their Avengers Tower suite. Bucky turns from where he's been staring out the window at the grey mist of rain that clouds the city as she puts the shopping on the counter.

"Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold," Jemma says as she strips off her drenched sweater. It occurs to her that Bucky isn't going to get her Anna reference because he hasn't seen _Frozen_ yet, a situation that really should be rectified.

"My poor little kitten get wet?" Bucky asks with a sympathetic smile. His lips are warm, and they were probably dry, but they become wet with the icy droplets on her face the moment he kisses her. "Here, let me help you with that." He starts unbuttoning her damp shirt.

The cold metal fingertips of the cybernetic hand brush the sensitive skin of her stomach and she shivers. "Not that hand!" Her teeth chatter behind her smile and she presses herself into the warmth of the right-hand side of his chest. There are times when the coolness of those fingers is the hottest thing she can imagine, but this is not one of those times.

"Oops, sorry," he says with a sheepish smile, wrapping his warm arm around her in consolation. "What else can I do?"

"Make us some hot chocolate while I get changed?" she suggests.

"We don't have any hot chocolate."

"We do now." She reaches into one of the grocery bags and pulls out the container. "And then go and start warming up the couch. We're going to watch _Frozen_."

"You're cold, so you want to watch a movie called _Frozen_," Bucky says, like he thinks maybe her reasoning skills got washed away in the rain.

"It's very heart-warming," she informs him with a shameless smile as she strips off her wet shirt. She crosses the den in her bra and trousers, and she doesn't need to look over her shoulder to know that his eyes track her all the way.

She returns a few minutes later in warm, dry yoga pants, a comfy long-sleeved top, fluffy socks and towel-dried hair. As requested, Bucky is on the couch with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. There's also a thick blanket, and _Frozen_ queued up on the screen ready to go.

She snuggles in next to his (right) side and he tucks the blanket around her.

"So the ice movie? You sure?" Bucky checks one more time.

"I think I can handle it. I've got you to keep me warm, don't I?" she says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You betcha." He presses play and kisses the top of her head.


	5. FitzxTripxSimmons, Wait

**Wait**

Yolandaash prompted: established fitztrimmons. Trip and Simmons go undercover and Fitz feels jealous/left out.

* * *

Fitz abandons the little quadcoptor drone he's repairing in favour of pacing the length of the lab and staring periodically out the windows to the open ramp below. Any minute now Trip and Jemma will return from their Super Fun Undercover Mission of Doom. Super fun for them, what with the dressing up and staying in a fancy hotel, and Mission of Doom for him, because every minute Trip and Jemma spend together without him is another minute they might realise they don't actually need him in this fledgling relationship-y thing of theirs.

They probably had hot uncomplicated hetero sex all night, remembering how good it is not having to worry about where the third person fits into the equation. Not that Fitz ever minded that aspect of it. In fact, it would probably qualify as the best problem he's ever had in his life.

Might not be a problem for much longer though.

He looks down the ramp again and out to the grassy field and woods beyond. Still nothing.

He scrubs a hand through his curls as he turns away from the windows and his gaze falls on the D.W.A.R.F. on the counter. It looks kind of pathetic with its two smashed up rotor blades, the result of an unintentionally rough landing.

"Forgive me, Sneezy, you deserve better. Let's get you fixed up," Fitz says, sitting back down at the counter. But the moment he sits, a movement at the end of the ramp catches his eye and he's up and out of his seat again.

As soon as Trip and Jemma spot him, their faces break into tired smiles. They're both puffing like they just walked ten miles instead of one, sweat-darkened patches under their armpits and smudges of dirt all over them. There's a tear in Trip's tank top and a couple of bits of twig in Jemma's hair.

They're halfway up the ramp when he reaches them.

"Fitz!" Jemma practically falls into his arms.

"No place like home," Trip says, dropping his bulky pack on the floor with a groan.

Fitz would respond, but for that he'd need to be in possession of his mouth, and apparently that belongs to Jemma for the moment.

Her kisses are warm and wet and needy. He wraps his arms around her and responds in kind. She tastes faintly of travel dust, but he can't actually bring himself to care.

"Our route back was compromised, had to go cross-country," Trip explains.

"_Mmph_," Fitz replies.

"You should be glad you weren't there, Fitz, this mission sucked. One star, would not recommend," Trip says, hands on his hips.

"It was rubbish," Jemma agrees, finally releasing her hold on him and stepping aside.

Trip moves smoothly into the vacated space and slides a hand up the side of Fitz's neck to cup his jaw. Fitz instinctively tips his head up as Trip leans down.

"Missed this," Trip murmurs against his lips, sending a delightful shiver through him, and before he can attempt to reassemble any of his scattered trains of thought, Trip's mouth is on his.

It's a wondrous contrast, Jemma's lovely little mouth to Trip's pillowed lips. Fitz couldn't pick a favourite if he tried. He presses his palms into Trip's lower back to bring him even closer.

"We missed you," Jemma says. "That billionaire we had to schmooze was the most insufferable person you'll ever meet."

Fitz is, once again, unable to respond.

"And the food was terrible," Jemma continues, completely unperturbed by the fact that Trip's tongue is in Fitz's mouth. "And poor Trip couldn't finish a bloody sentence the whole mission—"

Trip is smiling now so Fitz takes the opportunity to chime in, "—because you kept doing it for him."

Jemma shrugs hopelessly in his peripheral vision.

Trip kisses him one more time then steps to the side, but he keeps an arm slung over Fitz's shoulders. "At one point the spectrographic analyser started playing up," Trip says. "It took us forever to figure out how to fix it and we were both saying—"

Jemma joins him for the next bit. "'If only Fitz was here.'"

"You probably just needed to—" Fitz starts.

"—recalibrate the sensors," all three of them say in unison. "Yes, we know that _now_," Jemma says with a self-deprecating eyeroll.

"But you had some nice hotel sex, though, I bet?" Fitz says, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

"No, of course not!" Jemma says, like the mere thought of it was unconscionable.

Trip rests his forehead against Fitz for a moment. "Couldn't even contemplate it without you there."

The last of the twist of worry in Fitz's chest dissolves at those words. "Probably too tired to contemplate it now, though?" Fitz thinks he does an admirable job of sounding like he'd be totally cool if that were the case.

"Hell no," says Trip, a devilish smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "That's what got us through that last dusty mile, the thought of getting back here and having our way with you. Showers first, though."

He gives Fitz a slap on the arse before heading into the Bus, stripping his shirt off as he goes. "My bunk in ten," he calls over his shoulder.

When Fitz turns back to Jemma she's looking at him like she's about ready to devour him, which would be scary if she wasn't so impossibly cute. (Alright, it's still just a wee bit scary.)

"You heard the man," she says with a sultry arch of her brow before following Trip inside.

Fitz wants to tell her to stop trying to be cool like Trip, but his mouth has gone kind of dry.

Sneezy is going to have to wait a little longer for those new rotor blades.

* * *

**AN:** I adore this OT3! Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
